1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a depilating device for removing superfluous hairs from the skin for aesthetic reasons or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Depilating devices are known, for example, in Japanese early patent publication (KOKAI) No. 60-156407 and in European Patent Specification No. 0,328,426. The devices of these patents disclose the use of a series of pinching disks supported on a shaft. Each alternate disk is driven to move in one direction at a time along an axis of the shaft in order to clamp hairs between the two adjacent disks for plucking the hairs from the user's skin. During the operation of the prior devices, each pinching disk is displaced axially into abutment against only the adjacent one of the pinching disks at a time. That is, when considering the two adjacent pinching disk as a clamping pair, one of the pinching disks receives a unidirectional clamping force only from the other pinching disk at a time and is therefore very likely to be deformed upon receiving the clamping force or impact to thereby cause vibration. Such vibration is made stronger as a larger clamping force is required to securely clamp the hairs, and therefore brings about undesired and unpleasant noise. Even when the disk is made rigid enough to be free from deformation, there will be an increased impact-noise between the rigid disks. In this sense, the prior devices fail to consistently achieve strong clamping or plucking effect and a silent or low-noise operation. Further, in view of that the disk, upon receiving the clamping force from the adjacent one of the disks, is very likely to be deformed together in the same axial direction, the prior device is required to displace the disks forcibly against the adjacent one of the disks at a time in order to compensate for the deformation and to securely clamp the hairs therebetween. Therefore, the power requirement of the prior devices is inevitably increased as the device is required to achieve more secure clamping or plucking effect.